1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of musical performances. More specifically, the invention comprises a portable sound reflector designed to be placed beneath the sound board of a piano, and a method for using the sound reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art piano 10. The type of piano shown is a concert grand, which includes a horizontally oriented sound board within frame 12. Lid 14 covers the top of the frame. Legs 16 support the frame. Keyboard assembly 20 is located on the front of the piano, along with pedal assembly 18.
When such a piano is played before an audience, it is customary to raise lid 14. FIG. 2 shows the same piano with lid 14 in the raised position. Hinge 26 allows the lid to be rotated through an arc. Brace 22 locks into retainer 24 to hold the lid in the raised position. In this configuration the lid reflects the sound originating within frame 12 out toward the audience (to the right in the orientation shown in the view).
The present inventor previously conceived and developed a device to increase the volume of projected sound from such a piano. FIG. 3 shows the device—lower lid 30. Lower lid 30 is connected to the bottom of frame 12 via hinge 27. Pianos traditionally lack any sort of lower lid. The frame is simply open on the bottom. Although the bottom of the soundboard radiates an amount of acoustic energy that is comparable to the top, this energy is traditionally “wasted” because it is not projected toward the audience. The lower lid invention solves this problem. As shown in FIG. 3, reflected sound 34 is reflected laterally by both lid 14 and lower lid 30. The inventor filed for a patent on the lower lid invention, and this application was ultimately issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,588.
While the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,588 is quite effective in projecting sound, it has certain shortcomings. First, the invention must be incorporated into the structure of the piano itself. This is not particularly difficult for newly constructed pianos, but it is not easily retrofitted to old pianos. In addition, many older concert pianos are quite valuable and the owners are naturally reluctant to drill holes or otherwise modify the piano from its original state.
The '588 invention also alters the appearance of the piano. Certain audience members expect a concert piano to appear exactly as it has appeared for the past two centuries, and are hostile to the idea of aesthetic variation even when it significantly improves the sound quality.
Finally, the '588 invention is obviously part of the piano, and not something that the pianist can carry along from venue to venue. Many pianists desire the enhanced sound available from the lower lid. However, the pianist obviously cannot carry a piano along in his or her travels and must instead perform using whatever configuration resides in the venue.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sound reflector analogous to the lower lid in the '588 patent, while also being portable and aesthetically unobtrusive. The present invention provides such a solution.